Mighty Ducks: The Sickness
by dgirl
Summary: When my sister gets a deadly disease, the team and I must join forces with her father, Dragaunus, in order to try and save her life.


Disclaimer: Here we go again. For what it's really worth, the Mighty Ducks are copyright of Disney. (Like it matters, 'cause they never use them) All the Bealls belong to me, and so does the character, Nightbloom. However, the name Nightbloom is copyright of Saurian Code Productions. I'm pretty lax about copyright, so if you ask me, and only if you ask me, I'll let you use my characters.  
  
Mighty Ducks: The Sickness  
  
Chapter 1: The first symptoms  
  
"Come on, Nightbloom," I said pleadingly, "Eat something. Come on, girl. For your big sis." I stood there for a second, thinking about what I had just said. About a month ago, I'd never have thought I could ever say that I was a big sister. And I had Dragaunus to thank for it. Those also were words I thought I'd never say. Thanking my sworn enemy was something I never thought I'd do, but I was doing it then. If it weren't for Dragaunus, I'd still have been an only child. Of course, if it weren't for Dragaunus, I'd have slept at night. Nightbloom was a bit of a midnight crier and was keeping us all awake. "Any luck?" Wildwing asked. "None," I replied, "I don't know what to do 'Wing." "We should have her checked over on the Medicom," Tanya said.  
  
Tanya ran a Medicom scan on Nightbloom. "Oh my Lord!" Tanya exclaimed, when she got the results. "Hey, that's my phrase," I retorted. "What's wrong?" I quickly added. "Your half sister had a deadly disease. It's the Saurian form of leukaemia." "Oh my Lord!" I exclaimed. "Oh God!" mum exclaimed. "Great Mother of Ducks!" That was Duke. "Great Ducaine!" Wildwing yelled.  
  
After we'd all let out our exclamations, I let out a deep breath and was about to speak when Drake 1's alarms went off. Wildwing had barely opened his beak to say, "To the Aerowing," before I started running. I must have been in shock because I don't remember any of the flight. All I could think about was the fact that my half-sister was sick. It felt like I'd swallowed lead. Finally, we were there. I saw Siege and Dragaunus, as well as 15 hunter drones. I knew Dragaunus was using the battle to check up on who was watching Nightbloom. We were allowing him no contact with her at all. Me, the Ducks and my dad climbed from the Aerowing, leaving my mum inside with Nightbloom. "What is it this time, Dragaunus?" I asked. "Just your normal battle, that's all," he replied. "What, not trying to check up on your little girl?" I said, mockingly, knowing very well he was. "Well, you won't let me see her. You won't even tell me about her," he said, and I was sure I saw pain in those red eyes of his. It was a shocking sight. Dragaunus had never shown pain in front of me before. I knew I was seeing a side of him I had never seen before, and, most likely, would never see again. I looked round at the Ducks and saw that they had the same amazed look on their faces as I had on mine. Siege cleared his throat and I jumped. I had completely forgotten he was there. Knowing my last remark had hit a nerve, I said, "Fine. You want me to tell you about you daughter, I will. She's ill. Really ill. She has the Saurian form of leukaemia. There's barely any chance she'll live." Dragaunus stood there, at a loss for words. Suddenly, he turned around and said to Siege, "Get out of here. Take the hunter drones." Then he turned back to us and said, "There. I'm at your mercy. We need to talk."  
  
Chapter 2: Working together  
  
"Fine," I said, "Say what you want to say." Dragaunus began to speak, "You've kept my child from me for almost a month now, and now you're telling me she's sick. Say she lives. One day she asks who her father is. What are you going to tell her?" "The truth," I replied. "Okay," he said, "Listen, I, oh to heck with it. I love her. You may not think I'm capable of loving anyone, but I am. I don't want her to die, and I know you don't want it either. But if she is going to die, at least let me see her before it happens." Those were words I had never even dreamt I would ever hear. I could hardly believe my ears. Slowly but surely, a plan began to form in my head. "Tell you what," I said, "I'll do more then that. I never thought I'd say these words, but the only way I can think of to get out of this mess, is to work together. Now, do you know a cure for the Saurian form of leukaemia?" "There is no cure," Dragaunus replied, "And no Saurian has ever survived it."  
  
Chapter 3: The death  
  
My stomach felt like there was an ice-cube sitting in it. My baby half- sister was going to die and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly, my comm went off, causing me to jump about a foot in the air. "Yes," I said into it, trying to keep my voice straight as I spoke. "You'd better get back here, quick," I heard my mum say, "Nightbloom's dieing." "Who's Nightbloom?" asked Dragaunus. "Your child," I replied. I then said into my comm, "Okay mum, we're coming, but Dragaunus is coming too." I them closed my Comm before my mum could protest.  
  
About a minute later, Duck, human and Saurian alike were in the Aerowing, standing round my mum, who was holding Nightbloom in her arms. Nightbloom's breaths were coming quick and shallow, but were slowing. "I can't believe this is happening again," said Dragaunus, hiding his face. "What do you mean?" I asked. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for him. I reasoned with myself, though. If he hadn't raped my mum, he wouldn't be going through this, I thought. "This was how my last child died. A girl as well," he replied. Suddenly, Nightbloom's breaths became rasps as she gasped for air. Then her breathing stopped. No one spoke. The only sound was my mum's sobs and the occasional gentle plop of my tears hitting the floor of the Aerowing. Dragaunus' grief seemed to be beyond tears. Or maybe Saurians couldn't cry. I didn't know then. But then, I learnt. The Aerowing remained silent as the grave as Dragaunus took the dead body of his baby girl from my mum's arms. He touched her lifeless check to his and turned his head. I was the only one who could see his face and I knew that I was looking at something that the rest of the team would never be allowed to see: a Saurian's tears. For one moment, our eyes met and something passed between us. For just a second in time, we forgot the war that had made us enemies, and shared in one another's pain. I'm not usually good at lip reading, but I understood what he said right then, even though I could barely hear a whisper, "You were never my mortal enemy, so I'm letting you see this. But don't ever tell anyone." Maybe he'll come and kill me one day for revealing this, maybe not. But as long as you don't tell, it'll be all right. The Ducks couldn't see the tears but they sensed that something was happening that they weren't permitted to ever know about. And I never told them. No one tried to stop Dragaunus as he teleported away.  
  
We were still silent when we had got back to the Pond. Suddenly Nosedive said, "Will somebody say something, please?!" We all started laughing, even my mum. The veil of gloom that had covered us since Nightbloom had died faded instantly, as if it had never been there. I turned to Wildwing and said, "Take care of Nosedive. You'll never know how precious he is until you lose him." He smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
The End 


End file.
